The story of a mute girl 3
by AnimegirlYuki
Summary: Sorry for the wait! You finally get to see what Yukino, sakura and Eiji talk about! It's not a long chapter, had to cut it short! Hope you enjoy it though!


Eiji looks at Yukino and Sakura smiling at both. "It was no biggie. I just helped a girl who needed to be saved."

"But that girl you saved is my best friend and captain of my tennis team! So yeah that is a biggie," Saku-chan smiled back at him. "Thank you so much. I don't know what we'd do without her."

"You're welcome." Eiji reaches his hand up, putting it behind his head, scratching it, laughing nervously.

Scribbling on a piece of paper yukino writes quickly, then hands it over to Saku-chan. "Ah what?" she grabs it and reads it quietly, "OH! She wants to invite you and your friends to her house for dinner tomorrow night."

"Really?"Eiji smiles, "I'm sure everyone would like that, let me just ask them if they're up for it. Wait here for me okay?" They nod and he walks over to the guys, they guys and him seem to talk forever in the mind of Yukino.

"I'm sure they'll come," Sakura tells Yukino, "There's not a doubt in my head that they would say no." She smiles as if nothing could go wrong with this idea.

Eiji walks up with a group of men following him, "Hey sorry for the wait. When did you want us to come?" His friends smirk, looking at him.

Yukino writes down the time as eight at night, and writes down her address, handing it over in a feverish panic. "Hopefully we get to hang out with you till late at night!" Sakura giggled at the blush that slowly but surely crept onto her quiet friend's face. "Anyways sorry to ditch you like this but we gotta pick up her little brother, Ken-Ken."

"Don't let us keep you from that," one of the group members reply, the girls both nod and head off in their merry way.

"See ya there!" Saku-chan yells back to them as she walked at her own pace, barely matching her dear friend's pace. After a while in silence she spoke again, "He seems like a sweet kid."

Yukino nods, after all she is found of him, for he did save her from the hard concrete that was a far distance from where she was.

"So you're not going to talk to him ever again are you?" Sakura looks at Yukino with a serious face.

Yukino looks up at the sky as if deciding on what to say back, it ends with a lowly shrug, not too sure what she was supposed to say. Of course she wanted to still be friends with him, though she was unsure if she should be. The boy had wronged her.

"You shouldn't ever talk to him again. He tried killing you, Yuki (nickname of Yukino). Does that mean nothing to you?" Sakura gives her a sullen look. "I don't want to see you hurt, please stay away from him."

Yukino looks at Sakura, knowing what she said was true, she shouldn't go near a man who tried to murder her not too long ago. She smiles a sad smile at Sakura in agreement. The reached Kenshin's school just when the bell rang to let them out.

They stood in silence, knowing that Kenshin wouldn't take long, they didn't want him to hear the conversation they were having. Sakura spoke once more before he showed up, "Did you tell anyone but me?"

Yukino shook her head no, after all who else could she talk to? Her butler was nice but would have told her dad, her brother wouldn't understand, her father would be too busy to say anything to and her once loving aunt was now a hateful step mother who beat her. She couldn't tell anyone else, it always had to be Sakura. Sakura sighed, knowing what was going through her friends head.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Kenshin runs up to the two girls, hugging one and then the other, "I didn't know that Sakura-nee-chan was going to be here."

"Stop lying whenever she picks you up she brings me along." He snickered. They talk the entire way home, Yukino was signing a lot of different things and talking about her day, Kenshin about his day, and Sakura about her wild and crazy adventures, which were normally made up for Kenshin.

Sorry to leave you guys like this! But I have to talk to my BF tonight so I'm cutting this short. Sorry it took so long to update! Next time will be the next day. Promise!


End file.
